Lost but Never Forgotten
by AndrearoseR
Summary: The Malfoy family were known for their pure magical bloodline, and there fight to keep it that way. But their beliefs cost them considerably and divided their family, but with new facts arising, they may be able to make their family whole again. Please read! I own nothing.


**Hello all! I know I'm bad, I shouldn't be starting a new story, but I can't help it! I need to get the stories out of my head, otherwise I can't think of anything else. So please enjoy Chapter one of Lost but Never Forgotten! **

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1 **

It was a typical day at Hogwarts. After the fall of the Dark Lord, Hermione, Ron Harry Ginny and a few others from each house decided to stay at Hogwarts and help rebuild the school and then decided to come back for their 8th slash 7th year.

There were a few Slytherins as well who decided to help and, in the interests, not repeating the past Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy to put their differences aside, and they called sort of a truce.

Now don't get it wrong they were not friends by any means, but they were going to make an active effort to not antagonize each other this year and to basically stay out of each other's way.

Draco knew a massive reason that his family was not in Azkaban was because of the testimonies of Harry and Hermione, so that also played a factor and why he was so willing not to get in their face this year.

And they wouldn't realize how important that was until they made it to Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were announced to the shock of everyone, were made the 8th year Head Boy and Head Girl. There were still the 7th year Head Boy and Head Girl but Professor McGonagall wanted them both to know the honor would have been theirs if the past year has not happened.

As they were 8th years, they did not live in the same head dorm as the 7th year Head Boy and girl but they received their own separate dorm.

At first Hermione was nervous to have to share a dorm with Malfoy but his truce with Harry rang firm and he never said a cross word to her, honestly, he didn't speak to her much. He spent most of his time in the new Slytherin 8th year Common room. Each of the houses had their own for the incoming 8th years to allow them more freedom to come and go as they please then their younger counterparts.

Hermione walked down to breakfast, wrapping her sweater tighter around her. In a few weeks, it would be the Christmas holidays and she was looking forward to spending the holidays at the borrow with the rest of the Weasleys as she was unable to remove the memory charm she placed on her parents, and they were still in Australia none the wiser they had a witch for a daughter.

She knew she could have reported what she had done to the ministry, but she just didn't have the heart to ruin their lives; they looked so happy and at peace. While in Australia her parents had decided to become foster parents and they had a home full of children. As much as it pained her to see there was this relax air about them that they never really had around her.

It wasn't like they didn't love her or anything like that, but there was always this wall that stopped them from connecting as deep as she saw Ron and his family connect. They were proud of her always, but still, there was something that impeded a full connection one that she didn't see with the foster kids.

Ron and Harry both supported her in her decision knowing how hard it was for her to make it and they work to make sure that they never made her feel like she wasn't a part of their family. Once the school year ended, she was making plans to move in with Harry at Grimmauld Place along with Ron.

As she walked to the table, she sat down between Ron and Ginny and across from Harry. Neville and Dean said on opposite sides of Harry. Seamus had yet to make a down to breakfast she guessed.

"Hey what's going on with the Slytherins?" Hermione asked taking note of the sparse table. Granted she was a little late making it to Breakfast but there were normally more students still here.

"Here," Ginny said, pushing a current edition of the daily prophet in front of her.

The headline read** "MISSING MALFOY CHILD ASSUMED ALIVE"** In big, bold letters. "Missing Malfoy child? What missing Malfoy child, or I guess I should say who is the missing Malfoy child?" she asked.

"I guess you really wouldn't know, it happened years ago before you joined the Wizarding world. Not to mention there was an unexplained rule not to talk about it." Ginny said.

"They wouldn't tell me." Harry cut in. "Not until you got down here, so they didn't have to repeat the story, so thank you for taking your time. But I did read the article while I waited."

Hermione huffed. "It's Saturday morning I wanted to sleep in just a little bit. I was studying late in the-"

"Library." they all chorused around her to which she rolled her eyes.

"I will not apologize for wanting to make sure my last year I do my best." Hermione shot back. "but anyway, going back to the Malfoy. He has a sibling?"

"A Twin," Ron corrected.

"You're kidding," Hermione said.

"No." Ron shook his head. "Malfoy has a twin sister and up until, I guessed yesterday, they assumed she was dead?"

Hermione looked back down at the article, thankfully the byline was not Rita Skeeter, she didn't know if she could trust anything that came from her.

**MISSING MALFOY CHILD ASSUMED ALIVE**

_As most of my readers know, the wizarding world was rocked 15 years ago when the female daughter of the Malfoy family was kidnapped from her home leaving no trace. Our sources from then informed us there were no leads and no clues left behind that could aid in the safe return of their child. Then about one week after her Kidnapping a letter was received and a secret group of muggle supporters took credit. The letter went on to state their daughter was placed with a muggle family to grow up ignorant of her identity as a true punishment for the Malfoys alleged support of Voldemort in the first Wizarding War. _

_The Malfoys spent the next 5 years searching for their missing child until they received proof of her death. We here at the Daily Prophet were never made aware of what the actual evidence was, but it was at that time the Malfoys held a small ceremony for their fallen daughter. _

_Fast forward to now, 3 days ago Thorfinn Rowle (suspected Death Eater but proof was shown he was working under the Imperius Curse) who was initially arranged to be married to the missing Malfoy heir before her disappearance headed to the ministry to file his marriage license to Roseline Mcnutt a German-born witch, through later arranged marriage once the death of the Malfoy's heir was confirmed. The couple was also at the Ministry to complete an old pureblood tradition of ensuring neither participant was promised or had ties to another. During the test it was found that Mr. Rowles original arrangement to Isadora Narcissa Malfoy was still valid. The only way this arrangement is still legitimate is if both parties are still very much alive. _

_ It is unclear at this time how the Malfoys or the Ministry will move forward with this new information. But this writer knows the Malfoys will not stop until they're missing child is found. More on this story as it develops. _

"Wow," Hermione said as she finished reading the short article. "Is it weird that I feel bad for them?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "I don't think so."

"I know," Ron said rubbing the back of his head. "As much as I don't like the git, I won't wish this on them again. It was better when they believed she was dead."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "How can you say that?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Ron said quickly. "I meant that, for the last, what, ten years they believed she was dead, and they stopped looking for her. What if they never stopped looking, they could have found her by now?"

"Oh, I guess when you put it that way, this is worst." Ginny agreed.

"So, I get why Malfoys not at the table, but why isn't anyone else?" Hermione asked motioning to the table, there were at least half the table gone.

"Well I might have the answer?" Neville said, speaking up for the first time. "I received a letter from my grandmother yesterday, a lot of the old pureblood families, you know the sacred 28 are going to the Malfoy Manor to show support. My Grann went. So, I guess a lot of the members in his house went as well. I would guess it would only be for the weekend?"

"hmm." Hermione said still reflecting on what she read.

"What's going through your head?" Harry asked, noticing the look of deep thought on her face.

Hermione shrugged. "Just," she shook her head. "it's probably nothing, but Ron got me thinking that maybe if their daughter, his sister wasn't taken maybe Malfoy wouldn't be as big of a git, and his parents wouldn't be as much of muggle haters as they were?"

"They supported Voldemort in the first war." Harry pointed out.

"I know, I'm not saying they weren't evil, I'm just saying that if their child wasn't taken by muggle supporters for the pure chance of making that child being raised by muggles to spite them that maybe the second time around they wouldn't have been eager to support him again."

Harry nodded. "I guess I can see where you're coming from."

The Gryffindors sat there in silence mulling over Hermione's words.

"Well whatever they do," Hermione said, speaking up again. "I do hope that they find her, and I hope wherever she is, wherever she's been, that they weren't torturing her despite her family."

**What do you think? Do you like it, are you interested? Tell me what you think is going to happen? **

**Please Review,**

**Also, as a reminder, if you don't like it don't read, no need to be rude. **

**Twitter: AndreaRoseW **


End file.
